


Loki Meets With SuperWhoLock

by drpenguini



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpenguini/pseuds/drpenguini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Sam and Dean Winchester meet up with Sherlock, John, the Doctor, and Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Winchesters and Cas

Sam, Dean, and Castiel drive up to the London apartment in a cab. “Why can't we have taken the Impala?” Dean asked. “Because,” Sam said annoyed. “We had to cross the Atlantic Ocean. Who drives a fifty year old car through a major ocean?” Sam continued. “I once knew a guy...” Castiel trailed off. “So,” Dean started. “This is 221B Baker Street. What are we even doing in England anyway?” Sam sighed, clearly annoyed that Dean had not payed any attention to the past times he had explained their journey. “We are meeting up with Sherlock and the Doctor.” “And what are we doing with those British guys?” Dean retorted. Castiel felt he needed to answer. “I told you Dean, these guys are experts. Sherlock knows everything, and is the best at solving things. The Doctor knows about every monster ever, and has ties to Torchwood.” “Which is?” Dean asked. Sam answered this time. “Torchwood is an alien fighting department, outside the government, beyond the police.” “Oh, good. So we don't have to deal with those law enforcers that get in the way.” Dean said excited. “We still have to deal with them, just if we are with Torchwood, we get special clearance.” Castiel replied.  
Castiel led them up to the door and knocked the knocker. A relatively old woman answered the door. Castiel said to the woman “I am Castiel, this is Sam and Dean.” Then he showed her his upside-down fake FBI badge. “Cas, you don't need that.” Sam told him. The old woman said “Oh, hi, I am Mrs. Hudson, the land lady.” Mrs. Hudson called up the stairs “Sherlock! Some nice men from America are here for your party!” A voice called from inside “It's not a party Mrs. Hudson! First of all, you didn’t make us tea!” Mrs. Hudson called back up yelling this time, quite loudly. “Not your house keeper!” “Come on in,” Mrs. Hudson said talking to the Winchesters and Cas this time much quieter “They are upstairs.” The three men walked inside and up the steps, and knocked on Sherlock's door.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sherlock and John

The three American men knocked on the door. John said “come in” and the three walked in. The first had a trench/overcoat, a suit, and spiky hair. Sherlock said “You look as if, you took the doctor's outfit and hair, replaced his suit with mine, and made the entire outfit look like you just got out of bed. I can tell you are not human as well.” The first man nodded “Thank you. I am Castiel.” The second man said “I am pretty sure that wasn't a complement.” The second man wore Jeans and a collared plaid shirt with a dark gray/beige jacket. He had rather long hair, a couple of centimeters away from his shoulders. “Ah, I see.” Sherlock said. “You are the smarter of you and your brother.” Sherlock pointed to the third man, as his brother. “Your girlfriend died the same creepy way as your mom seven years ago, but your mom died when you were an infant. You recently went through a detox for... blood. I like you. So far you are my favorite.” Sherlock added. “Sherlock.” John moaned. “I thought I was your favorite.” “You are my favorite.” Said Sherlock. “I meant of them.” John nodded. “Last of all. The third.” Sherlock said as the last man stepped into his view. He wore a similar outfit to his brother, but he had a leather jacket, and his shirt was grey, not plaid. He also had very short, and spiky in the front, hair. “You, are older than your brother, there, but next to him, you seem short. Like John here.” Sherlock said. “Hey!” John shouted. “You try very hard to protect your brother, but you cannot always, because you just so happen to die. A lot. You have even seen the place downstairs.” Sherlock finished. “How'd I do John?” Sherlock asked. “I think you did well, Sherlock. I would guess the first one to be Castiel, The second to be Sam, who I will not stand directly next to for the sake of my dignity, and the third being dean. You know what. I am only going to stand next to Castiel. He is taller than me by a landslide, and you are all taller than him.” It seemed that was know the guests turn to speak. “How did you do that?” Sam asked. “I told you, he knows everything,” Castiel said. “It's amazing!” said Sam. “Why yes he is,” John said kissing Sherlock on the cheek. “Ew, gross man, get a room.!” Dean said obviously grossed out. “I don't see why you get to objectify.” Sherlock said. “We live here, our room is right over there, and it is quite clear that you have spent some time with Cas.” Sherlock retorted. “YES!” Sam Shouted and jumped. “I have been waiting for this!” Dean just stared at him. A male voice came from down stairs. “Oh, sorry I’m late lads. I was busy getting rid of another companion.” “Ahh. Here comes the Doctor.” Sherlock said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness

The Doctor and Jack ran upstairs and through the door holding hands. “Hi Sherlock,” they said. “Doctor, Jack.” Sherlock announced. “You are both time travelers. You are never late.” “Well, the Captain and I have a little business to deal with.” The Doctor replied with a smirk on his face. “I had just gotten rid of that chick Rose. Man was she clingy. Well, after that, I snuck over to the Captain's house, and I brought him here.” Sam sat down in Sherlock's chair, and leaned back. “Wow, this is all a great show. You do not get this in America.” Sherlock stormed over to Sam. “My chair. Out.” “Yes sir.” Sam replied. “Sam you can find this in America.” Cas said. “Just for some reason you boys spend your entire lives in the mid-west.” “We go other places.” Dean retorted. “Not often.” said the Captain. “I didn't know about you boys until I had a, uh, meeting in Minnesota. I met Cas and he told me about your long journeys.” Sam and Dean glared at Cas. Apparently the day had a lot of glaring in store. “What?” Cas said. “I was drunk.” The Captain continued his story. “So, he said that we should meet, and I told him about Sherlock, John, and the Doctor. We all met up, and started a meeting. We told him to bring you boys with him, and he did.” “So.... We are all here, right? What are we waiting for?” Dean asked. “We, uhh, are waiting for mrmrmgmh.” Said Castiel. “Who?” Replied Sam. “lmrgoksi” said the Doctor. “Oh for Christ's sake!” Sherlock shouted. “LOKI! We are waiting for Loki!”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Loki

Castiel's head turned around lightning fast. “Their gone. All gone.” “Who?” said Dean. The Doctor smirked, and looked at Jack. “The reapers. When we arrived there was a reasonable amount for London, but they all disappeared.” Castiel answered. Everyone in the room stood very still, while their eyes darted around the flat. Suddenly out of nowhere, every open space in the room is filled with a copy of Loki. “Oh Loki you bastard.” Sherlock exclaimed through gritted teeth. “Like the real Loki, or just Gabriel?” asked Sam. “The real one.” said John.  
The door busted open, all of the Lokis disappeared, and after a few seconds the real one stepped calmly into the room. “Wow.” said Sam. “You look a lot... different than I thought.” “I know.” said Loki “You thought I looked like that angel.” John awkwardly stepped away. 'I'll uh, go make us some, uhhh tea. Yes, tea. That is what I'll do. Make tea.” John seemed embarrassed by something. “Oh, John.” said Loki. “Why don't you come here and tell everyone of the time we met.” John seemed scared and stepped closer to the entire group. “Uhh, Loki and I, umm, met a few years back..” John said. “Oh John.” said Loki. “We dated, for a few years. I almost granted him immortality and eternal youth. I would have but he broke up with me right when I proposed. He told me he met you Sherlock, and I no longer was his boy friend.”


	5. The Plan

Chapter 5: The Plan

Sherlock looked touched, while the Doctor, Jack, Castiel, Sam and Dean all looked appalled. “You... You... You broke up with him... for me?” Said Sherlock with tears in his eyes. “Of course.” John replied, crying as well. Sherlock wiped the tears from his eyes and laughed. “Of course you did. You're John.” John looked rather angry and lightly punched Sherlock. “I gave up eternal youth and immortality for you!” He exclaimed. Castiel stepped in and told them to stop fighting. “Sam and Dean don't even know why we are all here.” “We're here” Jack said smirking. “To hook Sam up with Loki.” The Doctor grimaced at him. “We're here to... um.. get Disney to sell Lucas films back to George Lucas so they wont make Star Wars evil.


	6. The Actual Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual plan is told.

Chapter 6: The Actual Plan

“Really” asked Sam with a pissed off look on his face. “Of course not.” said the Doctor. “That was a joke. The apocalypse is coming again.” The Winchesters sighed relief, for they had stopped the apocalypse before and it was nearly impossible to get Disney to sell anything. It is Disney. “We know about it now.” said Loki. “We just need to stop it. It is being caused by all of the deaths going on relating to each of us.” Jack started to explain on Loki's point. “You Winchesters and Cas, have been a part of 2,000 deaths in the U. S., The Doctor has been a part of 2 billion, especially in England. I have been a part of 1,500 in mostly Wales. Loki has caused about 50, as well as Sherlock and John.” “The whole point of this is” John said. “Even though it helps keep the world population down, these deaths are very unevenly placed around the world. It has caused the apocalypse with a different evil past warlord to rise, well, will rise in a few months.” “Man.” Dean said. “It would suck if we actually had to do anything with Disney.” Everyone nodded in agreement. “The things we are up against are... an army of zombies led by Julius Caesar. However we don't know what comes next.” said Castiel.


End file.
